Leichentuch der Träume
by Nendur
Summary: Just a silly little PWP I wrote to kill my writers block, one-shot, SLASH; Harry has changed physically and has some... pleasurable encounters during the summer! ^.~


Disclaimer: Keine von den in der Geschichte beschriebenen Personen gehört mir, ich mache kein Geld damit, alles gehört J. K. Rowling. Warning: Diese Geschichte enthält SLASH, also, wenn ihr's nicht mögt, dann geht am besten wieder. Außerdem: für sanfte Gemüter etwas zu explizite Sex- Szenen. Für alle anderen: Read and Review!  
  
Leichentuch der Träume  
  
Harry seufzte innerlich. Seit diese merkwürdigen Träume angefangen hatten, hatte er seit Tagen kein Auge mehr zumachen können. Er drehte sich in seinem Bett um und versuchte auf den Auslöser dieser Träume zu kommen, da sie jene Person beinhalteten, die für den Tod seiner Familie verantwortlich war. Doch es war nicht die Person, die ihm Sorgen bereiteten, es war die Art, wie er von dieser Person träumte. Obwohl es ihm Angst machte, musste er sich eingestehen -obwohl er das nur widerwillig tat-, dass ihm die Träume auf irgendeine verdrehte und seltsame Weise gefielen. Lange noch erfüllten diese Gedanken seinen Kopf, bis ihm die Augen vor Erschöpfung zufielen...  
  
Eine weiche Hand legte sich auf seinen Nacken um ihn beruhigend zu streicheln. Sie glitt weiter seinen Rücken hinab und strich zärtlich unter sein Hemd, um den Stoff zur Seite zu schieben. Harry seufzte zufrieden. Er spürte, wie eine zweite Hand zur ersten kam um ihr bei ihrem Vorhaben zu helfen. Er liebte das Gefühl, wie diese weichen festen Hände ihn langsam Stück für Stück entkleideten, bis er völlig nackt im Bett lag. Immer noch hatte er die Augen geschlossen, so dass es schien, als würde er schlafen. Natürlich wusste sein Partner längst, dass er ihn bemerkt hatte. Und Harry wusste es auch. Wieder waren da zärtliche Hände, die sanft seinen Rücken massierten, in langsamen Kreisen seine Flanken herabwanderten, an den Hüften kurz stehenblieben und dann wieder langsam und gleichmäßig zu seinen Armen hinaufstrichen. Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich etwas warmes, weiches auf seinen Nacken legte und diesen sanft küsste. Der Mund küsste und leckte sich den Weg bis hinunter zum Ende seiner Wirbelsäule und hinterließ dabei kleine rote Stellen, wo er gesaugt hatte. Während all dieser Zeit hatten die Hände ihr Unterfangen, ihn am ganzen Körper zu streicheln, nicht unterbrochen und wanderten jetzt unter seinen Oberkörper um seine Brustwarzen zu suchen und diese zu reizen. Als er spürte, wie eine Hand leichten Druck auf seinen Bauch ausübte, gehorchte er artig und drehte sich um. Als erstes sah er die Silouette seines Liebhabers neben ihm im Bett, dann fiel sein Blick auf seine deutlich sichtbare Erregung. Er senkte verlegen seinen Blick, doch im gleichen Moment schob sich eine Hand unter sein Kinn und hob es so weit an, dass er seinem Partner in die Augen sehen konnte. Er blickte leicht errötend in die auffallend roten Augen, verlor sich kurz darin und erkundete das Gesicht seines Wohltäters, fuhr mit dem Blick die feinen Linien der Augenbrauen nach, der Linie der Augen selber, der Nase und des Mundes. Blickte auf die schwarzen Haare, die in sanften Strähnen die seidigweiche, leicht gebräunte Haut hinabfielen. Hätte sich beinahe in diesem wunderschönen Anblick verloren, als er plötzlich den Atem des Anderen auf seiner Wange spürte. Er blickte wieder hoch und sah, wie sich der Kopf seines Gegenübers herabsenkte, wie sich die Lippen den Seinen näherten, sie fast schon berührten und...  
  
Mit einem Schreck fuhr er hoch. Der Wecker klingelte laut und er fluchte leise. Wie gern hätte er doch weitergeträumt, gespürt wie... Nein! An sowas durfte er garnicht mal denken! Er schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, keuchte jedoch erschrocken, als er eine unverkennbare Beule unter der Bettdecke bemerkte, die nun, da einmal bemerkt, pochende Wellen der Erregung über seinen Körper verbreitete. Panisch blickte er sich um, hoffte, dass nicht plötzlich jemand in der Tür stand und ihn etwa beobachtete. Hastig eilte er zur Tür und schloss diese ab, dann ließ er sich daran hinuntersinken. "Mist," murmelte er leise zu sich selber. Er versuchte, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren als auf seinen Schritt und nach ein paar Minuten begann sich seine Erregung abzubauen. Endlich stand er auf, zog sich nur langsam an und ging hinunter zum Esszimmer. Kurz wunderte er sich, wieso außer ihm niemand da war, doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass alle Dursleys für zwei Wochen wegen Onkel Vernons Betriebsfahrt verreist waren. Noch immer konnte Harry sein Glück nicht fassen, zwei Wochen der Sommerferien allein im Haus zu bleiben, doch Harry mitnehmen hätte für Onkel Vernon bedeutet, Harry zwei Wochen länger als nötig ertragen zu müssen und außerdem hätte ja jemand erfahren können, dass die Dursleys mit Leuten wie Harry in Verbindung standen. Und dann gab es ja noch Sirius... Während er sich Frühstück machte, dachte er darüber nach, was er wohl gerade machte, doch Sirius war bei weitem nicht interessant genug um ihn von seinen nächtlichen Phantasien abzulenken. Immerhin schaffte es Harry, seine Gedanken so weit im Zaum zu halten, dass seine Erregung nicht zurückkehrte, denn er hatte wirklich keine Lust, den ganzen Tag mit einem Ständer herumzulaufen. Als ihm klar wurde, was er da eben gedacht hatte, lachte er laut auf und ging etwas besser gelaunt ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher ein, noch immer übers ganze Gesicht grinsend. Jedoch verschwand dieses Grinsen bald, als ihn ein starkes Gefühl überkam, als ob ihn jemand beobachtete. Er konnte nicht anders, er drehte sich um und suchte das Zimmer mit seinem Blick ab, so stark war das Gefühl. Natürlich war niemand zu sehen, aber er konnte die Nachwirkungen nicht abschütteln. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich ganz schwach. Das war nicht das einzige Mal, dass seltsame Dinge geschehen waren seit die Dursleys weggefahren waren. Zum Beispiel wie ihm über Nacht plötzlich die Haare lang gewachsen waren, bis sie hinunter zu seinem Hintern reichten. Oder wie er an einem anderen Tag aufgestanden, seine Brille aufgesetzt und festgestellt hatte, dass er mit ihr alles verschwommen sah und sie nun nicht mehr benötigte. Die hellgrünen Augen blinzelten jetzt verwirrt, er drehte sich wieder zum Fernseher und versuchte, sich aufs Programm zu konzentrieren. Jedoch scheiterte dieser Versuch kläglich, als er spürte, wie ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt wurde. Erschrocken fuhr er herum und hielt die Hand auf die Stelle, dieselbe Stelle, die Voldemort bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen berührt hatte. Hatte er erwartet, jemanden zu sehen, so wurden seine Erwartungen enttäuscht, niemand war in diesem Raum außer ihm selbst. Frustriert schaltete er den Fernseher ab, es brachte ja doch nichts. Als er aufstand und ihn etwas am Rücken streichelte, fiel alle falsche Gelassenheit von ihm ab und er rannte überstürzt in sein Zimmer und schloss es wieder ab. Sein Herz raste wie verrückt, doch es war nicht nur die Furcht... Fast den ganzen Tag verbrachte er in seinem Zimmer ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, machte Hausaufgaben oder las einfach nur so in seinen Schulbüchern. Gegen abend dann hatte er die merkwürdigen Vorkommnisse fast schon vergessen und beschloss, ein Bad zu nehmen. Er stand auf, ging zum Spiegel und zog sich aus, dann lief er nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet ins Badezimmer, um sich heißes Wasser in die Wanne laufen zu lassen. Nach ein paar Minuten waren schon die Scheiben im Badezimmer beschlagen und noch einige Zeit später war die Wanne vollgelaufen. Harry ließ das Handtuch fallen und stieg vorsichtig in das heiße Wasser, bis er sich ganz setzen konnte. Leise Entspannungsmusik rieselte aus dem tragbaren CD-Player von Dudley, den er vorher im Bad aufgestellt hatte und Harry schloss entspannt die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Das heiße Wasser umspielte sanft seine Brust und er wurde unwillkürlich an die weichen Hände aus seinem Traum erinnert. Unbewusst fing er an zu lächeln und legte seine Hand auf die Brust. Wie es wohl wäre, wenn Voldemort jetzt hier mit ihm im Bad säße? Er versuchte, sich vorzustellen, dass er an Voldemorts Brust lehnte und das Wasser seine Hände waren, die ihn sanft liebkosten. Während er sich immer tiefer in seinen Phantasien verlor, begann die Hand auf seiner Brust, diese sanft zu streicheln, indem er sie umkreiste und kurz an den Brustwarzen stoppte, die schon ganz hart geworden waren. Schließlich nahm er die Rechte zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und fing an, sie sanft zu massieren, worauf sich sein Atem leicht beschleunigte, dann widmete er sich der Linken auf die gleiche Weise. Mittlerweile hatte sich sein Verstand völlig ausgeschaltet, es war, als würde jemand anderes seine Hände kontrollieren, die jetzt anfingen, langsam über seinen Körper zu gleiten. Der Duft, der aus dem Badewasser aufstieg, vernebelte seine Sinne, er konnte nicht mehr klar denken und schließlich fand eine seiner Hände den Weg an seine pochende Erregung. Bei der Berührung zuckte er zusammen und stöhnte leise, während seine Hand in gleichmäßigen Bewegungen auf und ab fuhr. Das einzige, woran er jetzt noch denken konnte, war Voldemort, wie er ihn in seinen Träumen streichelte und küsste und sein Blut in Wallung brachte. Inzwischen war die Hand an seinem Penis immer schneller geworden und in Harrys Stöhnen begannen sich kleine Schreie zu mischen. Merkwürdig ruhig registrierte er, wie er auf den Höhepunkt zusteuerte, seine Beine fingen erbärmlich an zu zittern und er warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Dann.... mit einem fast schon animalischem Schrei entlud er sich und fiel laut keuchend zurück. Das mittlerweile kühl gewordene Wasser tat seinem heißem Körper gut, dennoch hatte er seine Hand immer noch zwischen seinen Beinen liegen. Er atmete laut durch seinen leicht geöffneten Mund und badete in den Nachwirkungen seines Orgasmus. Nach und nach kehrte auch sein Verstand wieder zurück und je mehr er über das eben Geschehene nachdachte, desto mehr schämte er sich für seine Handlungen. Er hatte sich doch tatsächlich selbst befriedigt während er an Voldemort gedacht hatte! Aber es war so.. so... schön gewesen. Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn seiner Träume überkam ihn ein unglaublich starkes Gefühl der Sehnsucht, Sehnsucht danach, in Voldemorts zärtlichen Armen zu liegen, dass er beinahe geweint hätte. Er stand auf und trocknete sich langsam ab, dann zog er den Bademantel an. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm eiskalt, doch diese Kälte kam nicht von außen, sie kam von innen heraus, aus seinem Herzen. Jetzt hätte er alles dafür getan, dass Voldemort bei ihm wäre, damit er ihn in den Arm nehmen und ihn wärmen würde. Langsam trat er auf den kalten Flur, er schloss die Badezimmertür und ging den dunklen Flur entlang bis zu seinem Zimmer. Während der ganzen Zeit hatte ein seltsames Gefühl von ihm Besitz ergriffen, so als ob Voldemort in seinem Zimmer auf ihn warten würde. Endlich kam er an seinem Zimmer an und öffnete die Tür. Fast schon hatte er erwartet, dass jemand auf seinem Bett sitzen würde, doch es war niemand zu sehen und in Harry machte sich ein Gefühl der Enttäuschung breit. Warum war er nicht da, um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen? Er brauchte ihn so sehr, dass wurde ihm jetzt erst richtig bewusst, die ganze Zeit über war es so gewesen, nur hatte er es sich nicht eingestehen wollen. Er zog sich um, dann legte er sich ins Bett und löschte das Licht. Irgendwann fielen ihm die Augen zu und er drehte sich zur Seite. Er kuschelte sich tief in die Bettdecke und stellte sich vor, es wäre Voldemorts Körper, an den er sich schmiegte und der Wind, der durchs Zimmer strich, seine Finger, die ihn streichelten. Er atmete tief ein und seufzte dann leise, bevor er einschlief.  
  
***  
  
Irgendwas kitzelte an seiner Nase, brachte ihn zum Niesen und er setzte sich verwirrt auf. Müde wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken übers Gesicht und blinzelte. Nur langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit, doch hatte er plötzlich einen fremden Geruch aufgefangen, der ihm auf irgendeine Art seltsam bekannt vorkam... Ruckartig drehte er sich um und blickte genau in das lächelnde Gesicht des Menschen, den er sich vor wenigen Stunden noch am meisten herbeigesehnt hatte. Sprachlos starrte Harry ihn einfach nur an, selbst als Voldemort eine Hand ausstreckte und ihm sanft über die Wange strich, brachte er kein Wort heraus. Schließlich riss ihn die Stimme des anderen aus seinen Gedanken: "Was hast du denn? Vorhin noch befiredigst du dich in der Wanne und wünschst mich herbei und jetzt, wo ich hier bin, kriegst du keinen Ton heraus." Harry schluckte schwer und lief scharlachrot an, was bei seinem Gegenüber ein freundliches Schmunzeln verursachte. Endlich brachte er seine Stimme zum Arbeiten, trotzdem zitterten seine Lippen, als er fragte: "W..Wie kommst du hier.. hierher?" Mehr brachte er nicht zustande. Tiefes, samtenes Lachen. "Ich bin hier, weil du es dir gewünscht hast. Erinnerst du dich?" Wieder schluckte Harry, als Voldemort fortfuhr: "Ich wollte dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen und genau das werde ich jetzt auch tun..." Mit diesen Worten rutschte er weiter vor, bis sich ihre Geichter so nahe waren, dass sich ihre Stirn beinahe berührte. "So lange habe ich darauf gewartet...", flüsterte Voldemort ihm zu, bevor er die Augen schloss und seinen Mund auf Harrys legte, dessen Lippen sanft mit seinen umschloss und liebkoste. Harry stöhnte leise an Voldemorts Mund, das fühlte sich so gut an! Die Gefühle, die in ihm aufwallten, überwältigten ihn, bis er ebenfalls die Augen schloss und sich in den zarten Kuss lehnte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie sehr er am ganzen Körper zitterte, da zog sich Voldemort etwas zurück, worauf sich der Kontakt zwischen ihren Lippen unterbrach. Etwas enttäuscht öffnete Harry die Augen, nur um Voldemort zu sehen, wie er ihm direkt in die Augen starrte. Das Gesicht vor ihm verzog sich zu einem sanften, freundlichen Lächeln, als er flüsterte: "Keine Angst, ich höre nicht auf... ich wollte dich nur noch mal ansehen... du bist so schön..." Wieder errötete Harry, doch dieses Mal lächelte er zurück und wisperte: "Das Kompliment kann ich zurückgeben.." Voldemort lachte leise, er umschloss Harry mit seinen Armen; dieser fühlte, wie er in einen Kreis aus Wärme gezogen wurde und legte sein Gesicht glücklich an Voldemorts nackte Brust. Der hatte eine Hand auf Harrys Rücken gelegt, während die andere ab und zu sanft durch seine Haare strich. Schließlich brachte er seinen Mund an Harrys Ohr und raunte ihm zu: "Deine Klamotten stören etwas... vielleicht sollte ich etwas deswegen unternehmen..." Harry antwortete nicht, er war viel zu gefangen von der Gegenwart des Anderen, um auf Worte vernünftig zu reagieren; das einzige, was er spürte, waren zärtliche Hände, die spielerisch unter sein Hemd strichen und es hochschoben, wobei sie gleichzeitig die freigelegte Haut liebkosten. Er lehnte sich etwas zurück, um ihm sein Vorhaben zu erleichtern, dann saß er nur noch in Boxershorts auf dem Bett. Voldemort legte eine Hand auf seine Brust und drückte ihn sanft in die weichen Kissen zurück, er folgte dieser Bewegung, so dass er am Ende auf Harry lag. Der erwiderte nichts, sondern starrte nur erwartungsvoll zu ihm hoch. Ein kurzer Schauer rieselte seinen Rücken herab, dann beugte Voldemort sich herunter und küsste Harry wieder sanft, zuerst streichelten nur seine Lippen über Harrys, dann ließ er seine Zunge dessen Mund entlanggleiten, als wolle er nichts von dem süßen Mund unverkostet lassen. Plötzlich öffnete Harry seine Lippen wie zu einer stummen Einladung und Voldemort würde diese Gelegenheit nicht ausschlagen. Vorsichtig glitt er mit seiner Zunge in Harrys Mund und erforschte diesen, bevor sich ihre Zungen begegneten und ein sanftes, fast schon zaghaftes Zungenspiel begann, während dem er unbewusst anfing, sich gegen den jungen Körper unter ihm zu reiben. Harry stöhnte und warf den Kopf zurück, wobei er ihren Kuss unterbrach, als er spürte, wie sich ihre erregten Körper gegeneinander bewegten; er konnte ganz genau Voldemorts Erregung fühlen, wenn sie wie unbeabsichtigt immer wieder gegen seinen Schritt stieß. Wieder wurden seine Lippen umschlossen und er umschlang den Körper vor ihm mit seinen Armen und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Da wurde er auf einmal der Hand gewahr, die seine Seite bis zu seinem Oberschenkel hinabstrich, und dann wieder hoch, wodurch sie in dass Bein seiner Shorts fuhr. Voldemort streichelte seine sensible Haut, dann verfuhr er auf der anderen Seite genauso. Schließlich griff er an den Bund seiner Hose und begann, diese sanft auszuziehen. Er unterbrach den Kuss, um sich an seiner Kinnlinie entlang zur Schnittstelle zwischen Hals und Schulter zu küssen, wo er kurz verweilte und ihm die Hose dann mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung völlig herunterriss. Harry keuchte erschrocken, doch jeder weitere Protest wurde durch einen Finger erstickt, der sich sanft auf seinen Mund legte. "Shhh... ich werde dir nicht wehtun, das weißt du doch... ich will dich nur lieben..." Etwas ungläubig blickte Harry hoch und sah Liebe, Zuneigung und so vieles mehr aus den großen, roten Augen seines Geliebten strahlen. Dieses Gefühl rieselte durch seinen Körper und ließ ihn alle Zweifel vergessen. Er nickte und brachte dann seine Hände hinter Voldemorts Kopf um ihn in einen weiteren Kuss hinabzuziehen. Dieses Mal kam seine Zunge heraus, um die andere zu begrüßen, ehe ein zärtliches Zungenspiel entflammte. Dabei drehte Harry sich so weit, bis er am Schluss auf Voldemort lag und mit seinen Händen dessen Körper erforschen konnte. Er fing an, seinen Brustkorb mit den Fingerspitzen zu streicheln, dann ließ er seinen Kopf hinabsinken, um ihn mit kleinen Küssen zu versehen. Nun war es Voldemort, der immer wieder leise stöhnte und dessen Wirbelsäule warme Schauer durchströmten. Eigentlich hatte er die dominante Position übernehmen wollen, doch es störte ihn nicht weiter, er genoss einfach das Gefühl, seinen Liebsten überall spüren zu können. Währenddessen hatte Harry bereits begonnen, Voldemorts Körper mit der Zunge zu bearbeiten und erforschte jetzt die Landschaft des Körpers, die sich unter ihm erstreckte. Plötzlich warf Voldemort den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf. Harry hatte seine Hand so plötzlich zwischen seine Beine geschoben, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb, sie jedoch sofort wieder entfernt und wartete auf die Reaktion des Anderen. Der jedoch hatte gar nicht die Zeit irgendwie zu reagieren, als er plötzlich etwas warmes spürte, dass seine Eichel umschloss. Er blickte hinunter und sah nur noch den Haarschopf seines Partners, der zwischen seinen Beinen lag, die Hände aber immer noch auf die Brustwarzen gelegt hatte. Wieder keuchte er, als Harry fortfuhr, seine Erregung weiter in seine warme Höhle zu führen. Er ließ sich mit einem lauten Seufzer zurückfallen und ohne, dass er es wollte, begann er, mit den Hüften leicht zuzustoßen. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so gut gefühlt, sein Körper glänzte vor Schweiß und sein Atem ging nurmehr stoßweise durch den leicht geöffneten Mund; doch schrie er plötzlich laut auf, als etwas fest und schnell über seine Penisspitze fuhr. Harry kroch nun Voldemorts zitternden Körper hoch und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust. Als der Atem des Anderen sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, flüsterte er ihm zu: "Komm... nun bist du dran...". Voldemort setzte sich auf und grinste Harry zu. "Wie du willst..." Ohne Vorwarnung spürte Harry plötzlich, wie eine Hand seinen Penis fest umschloss und schnell und hart auf- und abfuhr. Er schrie laut auf und fing an zu zittern. Erneut brach ihm Schweiß aus den Poren und voller Wollust drückte er sich der Hand, die ihn streichelte, entgegen. Doch dann wurde die Hand abrupt zurückgezogen und er gab einen enttäuschten Laut von sich. Plötzlich wurde er aufs Bett zurückgeschubst und spürte Voldemort wieder über sich. Eine seiner Brustwarzen wurde nun von einem Mund umschlossen, der genüßlich anfing, daran zu saugen und zu knabbern, was Harrys Rücken veranlasste, sich der Berührung entgegenzuwölben. Das kleine bißchen Selbstbeherrschung, das er am Anfang noch gehabt hatte, hatte er schon längst über Bord geworfen; jetzt rieben ihre schweißnassen Körper aneinander und er spürte schon erste Feuchtigkeit zwischen seinen und Voldemorts Beinen. Lusttropfen... Mittlerweile stöhnte Harry schon regelmäßig und seine Erregung stieg mit jeder Sekunde, die Voldemort ihn bearbeitete. Dieser brachte schließlich seinen Mund hinunter an Harrys Nabel und tauchte kurz mit der Zunge ein, was bei Harry wieder einen Schauer von Emotionen verursachte. Endlich war er am Nest seiner Erregung angekommen, ließ Harry aber noch ein bißchen warten, ehe er ihn berührte. Als er dann doch noch über die Unterseite von Harrys Männlichkeit leckte, kassierte er ein Erzittern von ihm und er grinste leicht, als er Harrys Penis fest mit seinem Mund umschloss. Harry schrie auf vor purer Erregung und sein Körper wölbte sich weiter nach oben. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte ihn jemand so berührt, ihn atemlos zurückgelassen. Und es war noch nicht vorbei, doch irgendwie spürte er, dass etwas wichtiges noch fehlte. Er öffnete seine trockenen Lippen und leckte kurz darüber, bevor er zum Sprechen ansetzen konnte: "B..biiitte..." Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen, doch er hätte bestimmt auch nicht mehr zustande gebracht. Voldemort stöhnte an Harrys Glied, als er den bedürftigen Ton in Harrys Stimme wahrnahm. Er war mehr als willig, seinem Geliebten das zu geben, wonach es ihn so sehr verlangte. Und er hätte sein Verlangen sowieso nicht länger zügeln können. Er ließ von Harry ab und legte seinen Kopf, immer noch schweratmend, zwischen dessen Beine. In langsamen, gewundenen Bewegungen schlängelte er sich dann den Körper des Jüngeren hinauf und küsste diesen sanft. Währenddessen brachte er eine seiner Hände an Harrys Mund und unterbrach den Kuss. Harry reagierte sofort, er nahm die Finger in den Mund und fing an, daran zu saugen und sie mit Spucke anzufeuchten. Dann entfernte der Andere die Hand wieder und brachte sie zwischen Harrys Beine, strich weiter runter, bis er an seine Öffnung kam. Langsam begann er, einen Finger einzuführen und ihn behutsam zu dehnen. Er suchte Harrys Gesicht nach irgendeinem Anzeichen für Schmerz ab und atmete erleichtert auf, als er keins fand. Als dieser anfing, sich seinem Finger entgegenzuwölben, nahm er einen zweiten, dann den dritten Finger dazu und bald schon stöhnte er zusammen mit Harry. Atemlos legte er seinen Kopf auf die Brust unter ihm als er wieder Harrys Flüstern hörte: "Biiitte...." Harry konnte nicht mehr länger warten. Sein Körper und seine Seele schrieen nach Voldemorts Wärme, seinem Körper und seinen... Stößen. Endlich spürte er, wie sich Voldemort zwischen seinen Beinen platzierte, seine Hüfte leicht anhob und dann anfing, in ihn einzudringen. Das Gefühl raubte ihm den Verstand, noch nie hatte er etwas vergleichbares gespürt, als er langsam gefüllt wurde, wodurch sich seine Erregung ins unermeßliche steigerte. Endlich war Voldemort vollkommen eingedrungen, dann fing er sanft an, sich zu bewegen. Bald schon hatten sie einen Rythmus, der immer schneller wurde, je mehr ihre Körper nach Erlösung schrieen. Voldemort warf den Kopf in den Nacken, seine Bewegungen waren nicht länger koordiniert, das einzige, was in seinem Kopf noch Platz hatte, war, sich mit diesem Körper vollkommen zu vereinigen, während Harry jedem seiner Stöße begegnete. Sein langes, schwarzes Haar klebte an der schweißnassen Haut, seine Augen waren in unerträglicher Lust zusammengekniffen, als er spürte, wie Voldemort immer schneller in ihn hinein- und hinausfuhr und dabei jedes Mal an einen Punkt in ihm stieß, der eine Welle der Erregung über seinen Körper hinwegspülen und bunte Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzen ließ. Er schrie nur noch vor Erregung, bis er schließlich fühlte, wie er auf den Höhepunkt zusteuerte. Seine Glieder zitterten wieder, sein Atem stieß in kurzen Abständen aus seiner Lunge, fast schon meinte er, es nicht mehr auszuhalten, als er sich mit einem unendlich langen Schrei der Ekstase entlud. Er konnte gerade noch Voldemorts eigenen Erlösungsschrei über seinem eigenen hören, dann fiel er kraftlos in die Kissen zurück, Voldemort nach Atem ringend neben ihm. Eine Hand strich ihm vorsichtig über die Wange, dann hörte er die Stimme seines Liebsten: "Ich hoffe, ich habe dir nicht wehgetan.." Er lächelte und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite: "Das war wundervoll.. ich habe noch nie so etwas schönes erlebt.." Seine Stimme hörte sich etwas kratzig an, das Lächeln jedoch, das Voldemort ihm jetzt schenkte, ließ ihn alles vergessen und er zog sich vollkommen erschöpft an seinen Körper. Voldemort nahm ihn in den Arm, er drehte sich auf den Rücken, so dass Harry auf seinem Bauch zum Liegen kam. Streichelte den schweißnassen Körper des Jüngeren und drückte ihn fest an sich, als Harry ihn leise fragte: "Wirst.. wirst du mich jetzt verlassen?" Die Angst vor Zurückweisung nagte an seinem Herzen, doch die nächsten Worte, die an sein Ohr drangen, erfüllten seine Seele mit Freude, als er das Versprechen hörte: "Ich werde dich nie wieder allein lassen.. du bist für mich wie Licht, ohne das ich nicht leben kann. Wie könnte ich dich da gehen lassen?.. Ich..liebe dich.." Harry lächelte zufrieden und drückte sich eng an den Körper seines Geliebten, bevor er ihm antwortete: "Ich dich auch... Koibito." Die warmen Arme umschlossen ihn fester als er in den Schlaf hinüberglitt. Und da erkannte er, dass Voldemort der einzige sein würde, der je sein Herz besitzen sollte. 


End file.
